Rake
Rake (レーキ) is a creature who serve to no-one only to himself. Rake or The Rake everyone call him or it is just a myth, a story and childern nightmare about the legend and creature knows as the Rake. The Rake have no ally, only himself that it will kill anything within range, making a powerful growl, that it can't speak that it itself. That this hard understand languages that no mortal or Angels couldn't undertsand the languages of The Rake. The Rake have no side and no join, that this creature is on thier own. Rake is a major antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearanace and pearsonalty: The Rake is creature with skinny body with hollow black with razor sharp talon claws finger that it can slice for anything animals or human or even better alien as well. The legend say to Saiyan that 10 brave Saiyan were investigate on one planet and yet only 2 of them remain, the odd are struggle to Saiyan that they heard the tale of the Rake. According to Jiren-species from different Unverise that 16 Warriors were dispatch and yet only 5 of them remain. The Rake is mystery creature, the legend when one of them wrote in words and said: "We shouldn't request on the Rake. The Rake, Rake - it's real!" According to Piccole that few Namekin species about 20 of them and yet only 7 remain. Goku want to know more about this Rake. But the information is very little. The Rake use a powerful claws razor talon to cut though any species and it can slice a God of Destruction. According to Vados, Whis's sister that Chompa's original God of Destruction was somehow killed before Chompa comes along that the Angels have trace to know where the Rake is. The Rake is very serious dangerous creature and the Rake have no ally to trust to no one, not even Absalon. But report said that the Rake process new form called Dark Shadow Instinct - a powerful dark side aura that's equal to Ultra Instinct. And it process Umbra Instinct as well. Powers and Abilities As an Immortal Entity, Rake is one of the most powerful beings in the 13 multiverses as he can easily kill a God Destruction without much effort. Rake is also one of the most feared entities in existence, as his presence strikes fear into the hearts of the Gods of Destruction. Rake is said to have power that is nearly comparable to Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form and can fight on par against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level is about 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Rake has as tremendous amount of physical strength to the point that he is superior to that of a God of Destruction. Though the full-extent is shrouded in mystery, Rake's strength seems to be comparable in strength to a Super Saiyan 5 as he can match Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: Rake can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. He also appeared behind Beerus in an instant. He is also shown to be faster than a Super Saiyan God. Immortality: Rake possesses immortality: an infinite life span, as he can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Planet Destruction: Rake can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Galaxy Destruction: Rake can destroy an entire galaxy and everything in it. Universe Destruction: Rake can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of Ki. * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Rake can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Physical-Based Techniques * Energy Nullification '- Rake is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** '''Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Bane. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. * '''Slasher Maneuver - Rake rushes over to the opponent in which he bicycle kicks him into the air and then begins to slash the opponent in mid-air with his claws. He then proceeds to finish the attack by punching the opponent on the ground. * You Are Mine - Rake flies over to the opponent in which he says "You are mine" ''and then proceeds to strike the opponent with a punch. He then begins to bite on the opponent's neck and throws him away in which he proceeds to launch an energy blast towards him. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast' - The most basic form of an energy wave. Rake's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Electro Eclipse Ball -Rake places his hands forward as if he were going to do a Flash Bomb attack, only he forms a sphere of deep black energy that has another gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a shot black trail of energy behind before it hits the target, very easily causing a nuke-sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. * Galactic Buster - An enormous green energy wave that is able to destroy the core of a galaxy and destroy it in seconds. * Explosive Demon Wave - '''Rake fires a very powerful energy wave shot from a single hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. Transformations Dark Shadow Instinct It have the power to absorb from any local creature from any race and it is an opposite of Ultra Instinct, that Dark Shadow Instinct is the negative and hate to channel the power to control one person form another that all life with fear and weaken to withstand the power of that Dark Aura. His power level in this form is about 250,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Umbra Instinct The record said to the Abslalon that Umbra is very highly dangerous move that's equal to Chumber but the power is not yet tested and to know why the power is very useful to all Absalon Empire. That Umbra Instinct is one of the most powerful dark from to ever. With it, it will channel and harvest the power that destroy and bring chaos to any local with be dead with per quick second. His power level in this form is about 1,250,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Rake and Erion - Their relationship is unknown, but it appears that Rake and Erion share a neutral relationship with each-other. Rake's goal is to kill Erion so that he can become a Galactic Emperor himself. Erion does not seem to view him as a threat, but will kill him if he interferes with his plans. Despite this, they do respect each-other. Trivia: It base on two crossover reference, one is base of Gollum from Lord of Rings and the other one is base on the famous Creepypasta know as The Rake. It is cross reference species race on them. Quotes: "The creature that we are not sure about it. It is hard to describe to know what kind of creature is. It like a dog, but more like a skinny human-thing that it is so hard to describe. This creature- whatever it is. Stay away from t-t-that creature. It is very dangerous." - an unknown spokesman. "This creature it real! I don't know how it killed my men, that it killed them all! And worst its real!!!" - an unknown spokesman. "This creature came to my room without knowing. I know but I feel it inside my body. This whisper is speaks out like a ghost, telling my name that's somehow spoke me, for some reason. This creature who call, The Rake." - an unknown spokesman. "This creature is unlike we have never seen before in our life. This creature killed one of the destruction god with sheer mighty strength and power. This creature is very highly dangerous and yet it's extreme predator." - a witness spokesman who saw the death of original God of Destruction Unverise 6.Category:Characters Category:Acrosians Category:Antagonists